the begining of the end of forever
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Hermione is struck with a horrible realization.She is Merlin, or well Merlin is her. Merlin begins his journey as a girl and hunts for her former friends and enemies.Merlin will do any thing to protect harry who is...I can't tell you that not yet.HPis AU
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood in the flourish and Blotts book store looking for books for school tomorrow. She walked along the isles picking out random books than placed them back. Then when she was putting one back it wouldn't go all the way.

"What the heck?" she whispered looking between the books. There in the back was something covered in fabric. She reached to the back and pulled it out.

Red fabric looked as if it were new. Hermione lifted the first corner and pulled it off to the side. Then the second corner and pulled it off to the other side. A golden diamond awaited her. Her eyebrows shot up in confusion. She un bulted the two locks and opened it. A gasp escaped her lips.

She knew this book. Her world changed.

An old man stood infront of her.

"My destiny." she sighed but it was not her voice but a young man's voice. The old man looked sadly at her. He then looked at a the folded cloth in his hands

"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." he said placing the folded cloth in her hands that were not her own. She unwrapped it and unlatched the book. It was the same book she just unlatched back at the book store.

"But this is a book of magic."She said confused. The old man looked at her in scolding.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." He said. She clutched the book to her flat, manlike, chest.  
"I will study every word." she whispered. Ther was a knock on the door and a man looking like a guard appearded.

"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." he said to her.

Her world returned back in the bookstore.

"Holy crap! What was that?" she whispered. She bought her books, including the strange one, and went home to bed.

Merlin went to sleep. Or at least that was what it felt like. He was fighting one minute, against Mordred, and had just defeated him. Then pain escrutiating pain. It radiated throught him like a fire. Merlin turned and saw the face of lady Vivian. Her hands covered in his own blood. Merlin took a steeped forward. Then his legs buckled and he fell to the ground. Vivian walked away. Leaving Merlin where he lay to bleed to death. He closed his eyes and prayed death would take him. The sound of someone crawling across the dead grass grabbed his attention. He opened his eyes and saw Morgana crowling over to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled closer to him.

"Merlin.. I.. I'm s-sorry. I-I th-thought. I.." she whispered.

"I know." Merlin whispered rubbing her hand.

"Forgive me merlin." She whispered placing her hand on Merlin's neck.

"for what?" Merlin asked.

"this. æppuldre cædmonas ærdagas swæsa sylfum sáwol. Þrimilce wé ferhþ stefn wære eftborene."

a cloud of gold covered Camelot. Merlin was strugling to keep his eyes open.

"onwacnian. Onwacnian." he mumbled then darkness swallowed him.

Merlin woke up with a groan. Wait he was in a bed. Gaius must have found him.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin exclaimed. He got out of bed and realised this was not his room. He rushed to the strange door. He had passed a reflecting glass, and paused. He looked at his refleciton and screamed**.**

AN) How did I do? I would love to hear your reviews.

Hey special thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and answering my reviews.

Shout out to: writergirl142, Lady Blade WarAngel, AuroraKnight, Write4EVAandeva, Aeyla Skywalker. Crazyredhead and others.


	2. inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
